fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Mae
Mae (メイ Mei, May in the Japanese version) is a playable character from Fire Emblem Gaiden and its remake, Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. She is voiced by Eri Inagawa in the Japanese version. Profile She is a young yet skilled mage who joins Celica's group not only to watch out for her, but also to keep an eye on Boey, who has sworn to protect Celica despite the fact his skill is quite lacking compared to his eagerness. Her role is Celica's servant, however, the two are very close friends. She accompanies Celica on her journey towards the Mila Temple. After the war, she continued to work with Boey at the church of Zofia. Personality Mae is an adept mage who is well aware of her talent. She is constantly in pursuit of self-improvement and is a prime example of a "type A" personality. She has an intense rivalry with Boey and frequently tries to outdo him at everything. Often seeking approval from others, she desires to be viewed as a highly dependable person. Mae generally speaks in an exuberant and confident manner and is known to tease Boey about his insecurities. She is further known to end her sentences with an "...or what?." In Game Recruitment In Chapter 2, talk to her at the Novis Monastery (needed to progress). Base Stats Growth Rates |20% |40% |20% |10% |10% |20% |0% |} Overall Mae is an average Mage. She has a typical glass canon build with high Strength and low HP/Defense, but lacks the Speed to be truly dangerous which is exactly what keeps her from being a great unit. Her low Speed also makes her very vulnerable to being Double Attacked. She has somewhat high Resistance for a Magic unit, which makes her decent at fighting other Magic units. Unfortunately, she has the lowest starting HP and HP growth of all Mages. It is worth noting that Mae has the lowest overall growths in the game (excluding Pre-Promoted units), though this does not hurt her capabilities that much when comparing her to other Mages. When you first get her, she is the best attacker in your group, outdoing even Celica initially. She starts with Thunder, which makes her the only 3 range unit that Celica starts with. Unfortunately, there is a rather large level gap between Mae's new spells. However, her spell list is actually quite balanced. She will learn Aura, which is a very powerful single hit spell, as well as Angel which is very effective at defeating monsters. All in all, Mae is an okay Mage unit. Most Mage units in Gaiden suffer her same low Speed problem, but she hits hard enough to be reasonably useful and comes with some nice abilities. She will usually wind up better than Boey simply due to her spell list, but not by much. Her low Speed really hurts her offense and survivability and her low HP reserve makes consistent spellcasting dangerous. Ending *'(If Boey is alive)' She works together with Boey in the Church of Zofia. *'(If Boey is dead)' She still sustains a bit of shock from the loss of her bicker buddy Boey. Quotes Gaiden Death Quote Shadows of Valentia '' Level Up Quotes * "I'm on a roll today. Is Mila pulling strings for me, or what?" Battle Quotes Defeated Enemy * "Am I reliable or what?" Skirmish Quotes First Turn Selection Quotes * "I'm on top of my game!" Etymology "Mae" is the French name of the month of May, which is derived from ''Maia, the goddess of spring growth in Roman mythology Maia. Gallery Mae_(The_Complete_Artwork).png|Artwork of Mae from The Complete. File:MayFE2.gif|Mae's portrait in Gaiden. Mae portrait.png|Mae's portrait in Shadows of Valentia. Echoes Mae Status Screen.png|Mae's status screen. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters